


官方爸爸请吃肉

by Juies



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve fucks Tony to tears, 官方爸爸请吃肉
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juies/pseuds/Juies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是肉<br/>Just porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	官方爸爸请吃肉

标题: 官方爸爸请吃肉  
原作: 《复仇者联盟》（The Avengers）  
作者: Juies  
分级: 成人级（NC-17）  
警告: 无警示内容  
配对: Steve Rogers X Tony Stark 盾铁  
注释: OOC有，借用CE摸奶梗和传萝卜要假唱《Uptown Funk》，请坚持服用肾宝，无RPS  
说明：人物都不属于我，阿平点梗而来

 

现代人可真是疯狂，特别是当让你疯狂的对象是Tony Stark的时候。

Steve站在舞台旁侧拧着眉头，尽自己最大的努力不要捂住耳朵，阻止观众席上男男女女的高分贝尖叫与嘶声力竭的呼喊穿透他的耳膜。

然而当音乐响起，那个亿万富翁随着半圆形舞台转向观众，一边使劲儿飞吻，一边用迷死人的笑容对着镜头笑的时候，他的眼光和那些狂乱的粉丝一样不可自制地被钉在了舞台上。

这是一场脱口秀节目，钢铁侠，AKA Tony Stark应邀出席接受采访。SI最近正好在投资新的项目，Pepper对此并无异议。前CEO本人又如此富有娱乐精神，他表示有些怀念Stark Expo上此起彼伏的欢呼，于是现在他西装笔挺地出现在聚光灯下，随着音乐扭摆身体。

这是节目的例行开场——嘉宾假唱。而这首歌的歌词该死的符合Tony Stark，就好像此刻他身上那套专门定制的极其贴身昂贵的意大利西装一样。Tony的身体虽不如他强壮，但该有的肌肉一处不少，它们不像Steve衣服下被撑起的小山包那般饱满鼓胀，而是匀称地恰当好处地修饰着他的形体，更何况Tony还有一个非常诱人的臀部，以致他的西装后摆总会俏皮地扬起一个弧度。

Steve的视线舔了一遍那贴身西裤勾勒出来的美好臀线，眉头皱得更紧了。你知道，有的时候有些方面美国队长并不是那么大方的。

“I'm too hot (hot damn) Called a police and a fireman”

Tony随音乐摇摆身体，双腿微微张开，一手伸进头发向后捋去。他有力地甩头，神情傲慢，双手紧贴着身体从脸颊抚摸到胸口。

“I'm too hot (hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire man”

扭转腰身，回头，鲜红的舌头舔过下唇。西装外套被一点点脱下，在高举的手中转了几圈后，往观众席上飞过去。十来个人摔成了一团，最后那件衣服被一位胖胖的女士死死抱在怀里，她看起来激动地快晕过去了。

“I'm too hot (hot damn) Say my name you know who I am”

衬衫最上面的三颗扣子被解开，露出了男人精壮的身体。半截衬衫被经过腰部的手“无意”撩起，那柔软的腰就带着挺翘饱满的臀部款款扭了起来。

人们的尖叫几乎已经盖过了音乐。Steve收紧下颔，瞳色渐沉，眼中开始闪烁着犹如饿狼扑食的亮光。他知道Tony的身体可以有多柔软，无论是身体外部还是身体内部。

当音乐结束的时候，Steve听见旁边的保安大声对身边的伙伴说些什么，他在震耳欲聋的欢呼声中隐隐约约捕捉到了“bed”“hard”以及某个动词。他确定自己的脸色非常不好，因为那个保安在看到他之后立刻噤了声。倒不是说他畏惧美国队长的怒火，因为Steve是作为Tony的贴身保镖而来的，谁也不知道他的另外一个身份。

之后的采访原本可以结束得更快，如果Tony没有那样随意地靠在沙发上，让衬衫构成的V字开口时不时展露他的胸口与锁骨，以至于他的言论时不时被尖叫和掌声所打断。

将一身散发着荷尔蒙的钢铁侠送出演播厅绝对是一项艰巨的任务。疯狂的迷弟迷妹们水泄不通地围成好几圈，无数只手伸向Steve身边的男人，而始作俑者却笑眯眯地享受着众人的追捧，时不时偷偷瞄一瞄自家男朋友。Steve不得不努力控制自己的力量，尽量小心地推开那些疯狂的粉丝。

“哇噢！”Tony突然怪叫了一声。

“怎么了？”Steve挡掉了几张递过来的电话号码。

Tony朝他眨眨眼，“有人捏了一下我的屁股。”

Steve狠狠瞪了他一眼，后者一脸无辜，“What？那可不是我的错。”

就在Steve晃神的时候，一只手已经伸了过来袭上Tony的左胸，并且迅速按着顺时针方向揉了几圈，然后意犹未尽地拍了拍。

Steve一把抓住那只咸猪手，把那个人揪了出来。那是个和他一样的金发大胸的家伙，长得竟与他有些相似，不过现在对方正一脸痛苦，Steve这才察觉到自己没有收力，于是他稍稍放松了一点，然而眼睛却冒着火死死地盯着对方。

“哇噢哇噢，不是什么大事儿，放开他吧！”Tony忙拍拍Steve的肩膀。

Steve似乎没被打动，依旧看着那个小伙子。

“So…sorry……”小伙儿低低地道歉，脸涨得通红。

金发男人这才缓缓松开手，目光扫了一圈周围的人，浑身散发着低气场。当他们再度前进的时候，人群弱弱地为他们开了道。

仿佛为了缓解气氛，Tony最后回过身，用力地朝后方扔了七八个飞吻，这才又听见了人群的尖叫声。

 

“可怜的人们！”Tony坐在副驾驶座上，侧过脸看金发男人，“刚才你吓到我的粉丝了。”

Steve开着车，双眼看着正前方，脸色并不好看，“他们不该随便……接触你。”

“你太严肃了，Steve，他们爱我！”

“那不能成为理由，况且那很不礼貌。”

“他们有可能通宵等在那里，就为了见我一面。我很乐意满足他们的要求。”

“万一他们的要求很过分呢？”

Tony笑了出来，“有多过分？”

Steve迅速看了看他，没有回答，神色却放松了不少。

Tony笑着凑过去，“噢承认吧，Rogers，你只是嫉妒了！”

“我不擅长嫉妒。”

Tony的手往他身下摸去，“那你擅长什么？”

\---

他们几乎在电梯里就脱得一点儿不剩，只差直接干起来了。

紧贴着身体跌跌撞撞晃出电梯，Steve就将对方按在墙上，从后面进入了Tony。电梯里三根手指的扩张原本应该不够，但是那甜蜜的小洞似乎还因为昨晚的性事略带松软，Steve也就不客气地直接将自己的大家伙捅了进去，更何况在这种情况下彼此都急不可耐。

当Steve完全进去之后，两个人同时发出了满足的感叹。除了那条皱巴巴挂在Tony手臂上的衬衫，他们已然一丝不挂。

Steve强忍着迫切律动的欲望，俯下身在Tony的后颈处用齐整的牙齿磨蹭咬噬那里的肌肤，等待紧致火热的小洞适应他的尺寸。两个人都已薄汗覆身，Steve轻轻咬了一口，惹得身下的人哼了一声。湿热的舌头轻点唇下的肌肤，他可以尝到淡淡的咸味，还有缕缕溢进鼻腔的高级古龙水味道。那味道并不浓厚，似有似无，却让他感觉无比熟悉与安定，周身舒畅。

从沉睡中醒来的时候，Steve就嗅到了这种味道，然后他睁开眼，Tony就站在他的身边。

柔软的内壁蠕动着，犹如呼吸收缩，紧紧咬着那根肉棒，Steve向后仰起头，爽得呼出一口气，开始缓缓动起来。受到刺激的内壁将他缠绕得更紧，像是无数湿热的小嘴吸着他的大家伙。“Ahhh fuck!”Steve吸了一口气，握住Tony精瘦的腰，用力向后往自己胯部的方向拉，配合挺送的节奏，开始加快抽插的频率。

Tony双手撑着墙壁，屁股向后翘着，双腿大开门户无遮。Steve的性器在他里面胀得又粗又热，他的身体仿佛被一根烧热的铁棍贯穿，却同时得到了无上的快感，那股快感犹如电流一样游走在他的每一根神经、每一条血管，渗透进每一个细胞，疯狂地如同观众席上的粉丝一样，尖叫着在他的身体里奔跑。他感觉自己的后面很快就适应了那根阴茎进进出出的动作，也不知是不是这两年他们几乎日日缠绵的结果。柔嫩的内壁被摩擦得火辣辣，而那硕大的肉棒又仿佛蛇一般，深入他的身体内部，勾出隐藏在最里面的原始的欲望，让它像潘多拉盒子那样释放。他的阴茎翘得老高，前液流出来，已经打湿了整个茎身。Steve只在电梯里替他手淫了一会儿，可这会儿它依旧十分坚挺，并且随着他的身体淫乱地抖动着，急待抚慰。半褪的衬衫还挂在手臂，他只好用较为方便的那只手覆上自己的性器。触碰到红肿的柱体时，他的身体由于刺激猛地颤抖了一下，连带着后穴也剧烈收缩，他清楚地通过内壁感受到了Steve的阴茎，那粗大的柱身，突起的血管，还有明显的跳动。他难耐地从喉间发出一声呻吟，继而握住阴茎的手开始随着身后顶弄的节奏撸动起来。

后穴突然的收缩让Steve闷哼了一声，只觉得自己的阴茎又胀大了几分，将那个不知饱足的小洞撑得更满。作为回敬他拉住对方的腰狠狠操了几下，然后将自己埋到最深处，扭转腰胯，抵着他熟悉得不得了的那一点研磨了起来。

“啊啊——”Tony大声叫着踮起脚尖，绷紧腰部却向后摇晃着撅高了屁股，似乎想远离这恼人的搅弄，却又爽得想要更多。

Steve一只手顺着Tony的腰侧移到背部，顺着脊背向上游走，同时身体渐渐前倾，覆盖住身下的人，让彼此黏湿的身体紧紧贴在一起。Tony承受着对方身体的重量，只得顺势将脚跟放回地面，一面感激着对方的贴心又暗搓搓地忌妒对方的身高。修长的指节擦过脊椎，带着老茧的指腹游走于手下每一寸皮肤，拿惯了盾牌的手此刻却如拥有魔法一般，点燃指下的肌肤，滚烫却又令人酥麻不已，舒服得不得了。那只手穿过Tony的腋窝，反过来扣住他的肩膀，将他整个人往下面那根火热的性器上压，于是他即便想要再次踮脚逃离这欲罢不能的惩罚，也只能被迫往肉棒上坐下去，如同生来被钉在那根阴茎上一样无处可逃。

啊！那是世间最可怕又最可爱的恶魔！

Steve再次缓缓抽插起来，这一次他握着对方的腰部，扣着对方的肩膀，使得整个操干的姿势更为利索。很快，他便恢复到了之前的速度，并且准确无误地对着前列腺狠狠顶弄。饱满的囊袋不停地打在那饱满挺翘的臀瓣上，发出啪啪啪的羞耻声响。浑圆的臀肉很快变得通红，在Steve的冲撞下甩起一层一层的肉浪。Steve眯了眯眼睛，用力挺了两下，然后将双手覆上臀型完美的屁股，大手色情地揉捏着柔软而富有弹性的臀肉，抓着就是几下狠操，那里毫无疑问地留下了两个红里泛白的手印。他故意将臀肉往中间挤压，像三明治夹热狗一样裹住抽出来的阴茎，摩擦抵蹭，湿漉漉的前液蹭得臀缝一片狼藉。

“Ahhhhhh yeah……”Steve闭上眼睛，在那紧致柔软的触感中抽插了几十下，然后又放开那两瓣臀肉，恶作剧般往两侧分开，那深藏的小洞才露出全貌。隐藏在深深臀缝中的隐秘小穴张大了嘴，吞吐着深红色的粗大柱体，括约肌几乎被撑得没有一丝褶皱，淫靡地变成O型，不停地吃进带给它快感的性器。Steve故意将抽插的动作变得十分缓慢，推进去的时候那里饥渴地吞进一切Steve给他的，拔出来的时候则不知羞耻地咬住不放。食指顺着括约肌画着圈，好似安抚那紧绷的肌肉，又好似在挑逗它。

然而很快，Steve就再次快速凶猛地做起活塞运动来。Tony软得几乎已经站不住，前边的阴茎硬得一直流水，甚至将他的小腹弄湿了一片。那条衬衫还可怜兮兮地挂在那里，仿佛无所谓在不在了。他面色酡红，嘴唇微张，握着阴茎的手不停撸动着，前后的快感叠加在一起，让他面临着一直渴望的高潮。只要再一会儿，只要再一会儿，他就能——

然而这个时候Steve坏心眼地慢了下来。

“把衬衫给我。”身后的人说。

“嗯，什么？”濒临高潮却又被硬生生逼回去几乎让他脑袋晕眩，听不清楚对方的话语。

“你手臂上的衬衫，把它给我。”Steve耐心地重复了一遍，稳定持续地捅进他的身体，给予适当的快感，却又恰好让他停留在高潮的边缘。

Tony迷糊地嗯了一声，直接将一直撑在墙壁的手向后递了过去，至少他还知道那玩意儿在他手臂上。

Steve保持着律动，将那皱巴巴的已经因为汗水而紧贴皮肤的衬衫扒下来，盖在Tony的后腰及臀上。他将两只袖子绕到对方腹部，收紧后打了个结，然后低头，满意地打量着自己的“作品”：白色的衬衫紧紧裹着对方圆润的臀瓣，勾勒出来的形状诱人如同成熟的蜜桃，多汁可口。布料遮住了两人紧密连接的地方，虽然这让他看不清楚彼此连接的地方，但这份看似正常表象下掩盖的羞耻动作却意外地让整个场景显得更为情色。当你的视觉受到限制，相对的，其他的感官就会放大，让你的身体接受到更多的信息。像是同样受到了刺激一样，那火热柔嫩的内壁更用力地吮吸着他，甚至不受本人控制地抽搐了几下，然后将他吞得更深、含得更紧。Steve深深地推进去，顶到最深处，低哼着地享受Tony的身体，在那美妙的触感中停留了几秒后，他将双手扣上对方的肩膀，渐渐加快了速度。

Tony原本低低的呻吟随着Steve愈渐凶狠的动作而逐渐拔高，声音中也慢慢带入了软软黏腻的鼻音，很显然他也很享受这种速度下的律动。布料随着顶弄的动作时不时磨蹭到他的臀肉，有时候挤进他的臀缝，酥酥麻麻的感受只想让他想要更多。他感受到身后的男人在狠狠挺入他身体深处的时候，又借由扣着他肩膀的手着力将他整个人用力往那根阴茎的方向拉，于是那大家伙进入了更深的地方，就好像快要从他后面直接捅到咽喉一样。他胡乱想象了一下那个画面，觉得可笑又可怕，于是他向后扬起脖子，“啊啊”地叫了起来。很明显Steve对他的叫“墙”声很是满意，当下立即又加快了速度和力度。

啊啊，见鬼！他到底是怎么做到更快的？！啊，对，再用力些！啊Steve！就是这样，操我操我！

他的上半身被彻底压到了墙上，硬到不行的阴茎时不时被压到墙壁上，留下一条条湿漉漉的痕迹，然而屁股却十分自觉地向后翘起，让对方能更容易地进入他。那股快感从被摩擦的地方迅速窜到全身，就好像Steve的阴茎在操弄他身体的每一个部位。

进入到最后冲刺阶段的时候，他已经几乎不知道自己在叫些什么了，只觉得后面火辣得几乎快要烧起来了。他加快了撸动自己性器的动作，在Steve快速凶狠地抽插中越过了那道极乐的边缘，白色浓厚的精液射到了他自己的腹部，还有不少溅上了墙壁。身后随即传来了Steve的低吼，男人失去了他作为美国队长引以为豪的自制，像操弄性爱娃娃一样在Tony身上释放欲望，没多久，便悠长地呻吟着射进了他的体内。Tony被刺激地又射出了一小股白浊，却又感到无比满足。

他喜欢看Steve在性爱中因为他而失去自制。

安抚性质的吻轻柔地落在他的肩膀、脖颈和耳侧，Tony弯起嘴角，享受对方一如既往的温柔。Steve显然还不打算从他身体里退出来，于是Tony侧过头，将手伸到对方耀眼的金发中，轻轻地将对方的脑袋拉过来和自己接吻。刚才的性爱急切而火辣，两个人为了发泄忍了一路的欲望，几乎立刻进入了主题，也没有好好地亲吻。但是现在他们可以慢慢来。

他们断断续续吻了一会儿，然后Steve低声说，“我们该去洗个澡。”Tony随意地“嗯”一声，继续追上去吻了一会儿。Steve随他去了，过了一会儿，坚持不懈地重复，“Tony，洗澡。”Tony撇撇嘴，“也许你在从我身体里出去后再说这句话比较有说服力。”

Steve脸色略带尴尬，动了动嘴唇，最终也没说什么，缓缓从Tony身体退出来。轻柔的摩擦几乎让Tony又要硬起来，当Steve完全出去后，他感觉到有什么液体从他后面流出来，在大腿内侧留下湿湿的一条痕迹。他一想到那是什么，便控制不住地收缩了一下后穴，却难堪地发现那里几乎不能合拢。他徒劳地尝试了几次，便自暴自弃地随它去了。

然而下一秒他就被Steve抱起来扛在了肩上，他为了不让阴茎压到，扭着腰试图调整一下姿势，然后屁股上就得到了警告的一下。

“Fuck you Steve……”他声音不大地说道，然后停止了扭动，反正他已经得到自己想要的姿势了。

“嗯哼……”男人似乎没打算嘴炮回来，径直将他扛进了浴室。

当他们面对面坐在浴缸里的时候，Tony才将已经彻底被水浸湿的衬衫从腰上解下来，扔到一旁。

他懒懒地靠在浴缸一侧，任由Steve替他清洗。他看着对方湿了的金发向后捋得滑顺，一小撮顽固地掉了下来，落在旁边，但Steve看起来并不在意，只是缓缓用手将水捧起来倒在Tony胸前，耐心地清洗着。Tony喜欢他那双蓝色的眼睛，他一直都很喜欢蓝色瞳孔，然而当对方是Steve的时候，他的喜欢就能轻易上升到爱。他喜欢意大利，也享受围绕着亚平宁半岛那片蔚蓝深海，马里布的别墅多少满足了他的一些私心，又或是母亲的关系使得他感觉这些都无比亲密。所以他十分享受注视Steve的眼睛。

“你在盯着我看。”Steve的大手搓着他的肩膀。

“那让你感到困扰吗？”Tony继续盯着，一点儿也没有移开目光的意思。

Steve看了看他，“不算是，但这让我想到你的......崇拜者。”他停顿了一下，找了一个相对舒服的词。

Tony轻笑出声，“我很肯定那绝对不一样。”

Steve略带不屑地哼了一声，“在我看来差不多。你们都想着怎么把对方扒光扔床上。”

“哈哈哈哈！”Tony大笑起来，“我可不用想，看看你现在的样子。”他伸出手，按上Steve的胸肌，象征性地搓洗了几下，见对方没有拒绝，便放开了胆子变了味地揉捏起来。

啊上帝，那可是美国队长的胸肌！谁能和他一样在对方允许的情况下肆无忌惮地咸猪手？Tony美滋滋地想着，禁不住加大了点力道。

嗯，手感真他妈的棒。 

Steve一把抓住在他胸上肆虐的手，认真地看着对方，“我们正在交往，但那些——是陌生人。”

Tony不满地撇撇嘴，不知是因为失去了饱满胸肌的触感，还是因为Steve说教的语气，“老派教义，但是——”他故意拖长了语调，继而故作神秘凑到对方面前，两个人鼻子对鼻子、眼睛对眼睛地望着，“为什么我闻到了一股醋味？”

金发男人楞了一下，眼神略带闪躲地稍稍拉开了两个人的距离，“我不……那不是……”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我只是就事论事。”

假正经。Tony在心里说道，他没有真的说出口，只是用那双湿润的眼睛望了对方一会儿，然后双手绕过对方的脖子，将自己拉起来了些，双腿跪着分别放到了Steve的腰侧，再缓缓坐到了对方身上，男人的手顺势环住他的腰，于是两个人形成了一个极其暧昧的姿势。

感谢特别定制的浴缸足够宽敞。

Tony低头——是的，他现在看起来比Steve高出那么一点儿——凝视着那双蓝色的眼睛，“你不喜欢那个金发小甜心碰我的方式。”

Steve的眉头因为那个称呼皱紧了点儿，但他回答道，“是的，我不喜欢。”

“所以，你在吃醋。”这是一句肯定句。

笔挺的鼻梁带着湿意蹭了蹭Tony的脖子，用力吸了一口气，停留在那里，放在对方腰间的手也收紧了不少。

“你是那么的好, Tony。”男人的声音并不响亮，但是字字清楚。

Tony将那颗脑袋拉起来，对着自己，“而我是你的。”

但是Steve却摇了摇头，“你不属于任何人，Tony。不是说我不希望你完全属于我一个人，我希望那样，我也希望我可以，但是……我不能，我不能那样自私。我——”

“自由独立。”Tony打断他，“Tony Stark不仅仅是Tony Stark，还是钢铁侠，而那意味更多的承担。美国队长也一样。”

Steve点点头，略惊讶于对方的思维同步，却又觉得完全没有必要，他知道Tony能有多聪明。他说道，“你就是你，属于你自己。而我爱那样的你。”

Tony沉默了一会儿，才回答他，“你知道其实人在不同层面可以分成相对没有联系的独立个体，我了解这种科学定义对你来说有一定困难。让我换个方式来将它简化一下，你觉得这样可行吗，比如，你完全绝对拥有我所有的爱情？”

Steve脸上的表情说明他绝对有在尽其所能理解第一句话，直到他完全消化Tony的一整段话，脸上的迷惑不再，取而代之的是深深的感动和温柔。

他们彼此对视微笑，然后将嘴唇贴到一起，自然而然地开始接吻。空气闻起来似乎过分甜腻，仿佛谁打翻了好几缸的蜂蜜。

因为水汽而潮湿的唇瓣轻轻相抵，浅浅相触，感受着彼此从柔软的嘴唇传过来的温度。Tony微微张开双唇，将对方的下嘴唇含在嘴里，开阖双唇去舔吻，让自己沉浸在对方的味道当中。他想不到用什么东西来形容Steve的味道，在清爽得如同最纯净的蒸馏水的同时又像无法摆脱的毒瘾一样令人深陷。Steve拥有十分性感的嘴唇，当他戴上美国队长的面具后，整张脸除了那双蓝色的眼睛外，就是那个看上去坚毅无比的大兵下巴。Tony总是会有几分钟对着他的嘴唇想入非非，想象对方在战后用那样的两瓣唇给自己口交。

有的时候，他的确能得到他想要的。

Steve比他先伸出了舌头。那灵活的舌尖舔舐着Tony的双唇，也不急着让他张开迎他进去，只是有一下没一下地看似随意地扫过他的唇。有时候停留地稍长一些，以至于那一块因为对方的口水特别湿润，Steve甚至能感觉到对方的唇纹；有的时候跳跃着一触就过，Tony就会难以自制地跟上去。

当彼此的呼吸开始有点急促的时候，Steve用舌尖触了触对方的唇缝，Tony立刻明白了他的意图，顺从地微微张开双唇，让Steve长驱直入。他开始温柔入侵，舔过Tony整齐的牙齿，扫过他口中的每一个角落。Steve能尝到很淡的酒精的味道，然后他想起来还在后台的时候，Tony为了让自己更亢奋些喝了一小杯威士忌。他感觉对方的舌尖偶尔会凑上来，有时则是不小心碰到了一起。于是在他觉得是时候了的时候，Steve将那条柔软的舌头卷了过来。

Tony模糊地嗯了一声。

在第一场性爱中，他们并未好好接吻，那使得现在这些简单地如同嬉戏的深情的吻保持了长时间的纯洁，直到现在，两个人的舌头缠到了一起。

Steve向上托了托身上的男人，有什么硬硬的东西戳着他的小腹，他这才意识到其实自己也已经是一柱擎天。他将一只手移到对方的臀部，揉捏饱满的臀肉，简单地为对方放松后，将自己挤进深深的臀缝，然后他感觉到Tony的手伸到了后面，握住了他的阴茎。他拉高了身体，将那个肥大的龟头对准自己的后穴，他们的嘴唇分开了一会儿，但是Tony用那双水润的大眼睛目不转睛地看着他，缓缓坐了下来。

进入的过程很慢，Steve能感觉到他一点一点挤开对方的内壁，在那如让同天鹅绒般触感的地方开拓道路。他的手放在对方的屁股上，却并不施力，只是交由Tony全权掌握。他们望着对方，彼此的目光都满溢着什么明显的东西，让人一刻也不愿移开。

直到Tony将他全部吞入，Steve凑过去，湿软的舌头从对方扬起的脖子上一路舔到嘴唇，留下一条色情的湿润的痕迹。这一次他直接用上了舌头，撬开Tony唇齿，找到那条给他口过无数次的美妙的舌头，交缠起来。

Tony在他身上起伏的动作并不快，然而这种绵长缓慢的调子让Steve能更仔细更全面地品尝他。和Tony的性爱总是满足而富有趣味，无论是激烈的还是缓和的，只要是和Tony，哪怕只是简单的抚慰也美妙绝伦。他能清楚感受到那个小洞是如何含着他，那紧热的甬道是如何纠缠着他的阴茎，又是如何在他出去时紧紧绞住他，在他进来时全然敞开，尽其所能吃下更多。

Tony上下运动，他的阴茎硬得发疼，“帮我……”趁着换气的档，他对Steve说。

当Steve的手触碰上他的性器时，Tony发出了一声悠长的呻吟，然后开始前后摆动腰臀，努力让那根大家伙顶到自己的那一点。他的后面因为水的缘故原本略带干涩，但是随着Steve的阴茎进进出出，那里逐渐因为前液开始湿润起来。

空气中的温度开始渐渐升温，两个人都能听见彼此的呼吸。那些吻变得缠绵潮湿，如同热带雨林，吸吮的声响在浴室这种小空间——当然了，小空间是相对而言的——显得格外清晰淫靡。

当Tony开始难以自控地往Steve手里挺送而仰起头的时候，他们的嘴唇才连着银丝恋恋不舍地分开。对方胸口的小红点随着他起伏的动作在Steve眼前晃来晃去，左胸那里似乎有一点点红。Steve不确定那是什么造成的，也许只是刚才擦洗得比较用力，又也许是……是那个臭小子拍出来的。理智告诉他那几乎是不可能的，但脑海里一小部分却仍在叫嚣着要彻底占有这个男人，无论哪种形式、哪种层面。

噢，人，理智与情感的矛盾体，不是吗？

当Tony发出轻声尖叫的时候，Steve已经啃上了那个乳头。在将那片肌肤弄得更湿之后，他开始用牙齿轻轻咬那个可爱的小肉点，很快那里变得坚硬而红肿。

Tony拍了下Steve的后脑勺，气息不稳地说，“恩哈……你还说自己不擅长吃醋……口不对心的老冰棍……”

金发男人将在他胸口舔得津津有味，口齿不清地回答，“我以为我很热呢……”

然后Tony感觉那根东西故意用力捅了他一下。

“Ahhh fuck!”他大声喊道。

Steve抬起头，舔了舔水亮的唇瓣，看起来一脸正直，“我热吗？”

Tony哼哼着加快了起伏的动作，却被Steve按住了腰部，不得大幅动作，他急忙回答，“Yesyesyes，你又热又辣！快一点Steve，快一点……”

“但是我想要完全感受你，Tony，而且你里面那么热那么紧地咬着我，我想快也快不起来。”

Steve深深地埋进去，准确地找到前列腺的位置，用力抵住转动腰部。

“啊啊啊上帝耶稣老爷啊！”Tony叫起来，脸上一片潮红。美国队长讲起下流话来真是要人命，更何况他那根多汁的老二还插在自己屁股里。

Steve慢条斯理地操着Tony，尽管他自己也是满头大汗，但是显然他还能靠着坚不可摧的意志控制着速度。激烈的第一次使得欲望得到了很大疏解，此刻他只想慢慢地，慢慢地，将对方操熟。

每一次他顶上那一点，Tony便在他身上剧烈扭动，想尽办法快速挺动，然而Steve单手掐着他的腰，持续着绵长的顶弄，另一只手仁慈地帮对方撸动，享受着Tony几乎快要哭出来的表情。

当Steve再次深深地抵住前列腺时，Tony紧紧圈住他的脖子浑身颤抖着射了出来，前液从阴茎的小口一股一股流出来，直到他整个人瘫软在Steve身上，大口大口地平复呼吸。

Steve抱着他，停止了折磨人的抽插动作，安抚似的在对方肩膀、脖颈上印下一个个吻。浴缸的水已经不再温热，Steve怕两个人着凉，干脆直接就着姿势站了起来，稳稳地托着身上那个餍足的家伙。他拉过挂在一旁的浴巾，将Tony裹起来，往卧室走去。

“……嗯……不做了？”身上的人懒懒地问。

“做，我还硬着，去卧室再做。”

Tony哼了一声，往对方结实的肩膀上就是一口，“那我们干嘛要洗澡？！”

“……因为我想在那里来一发？”Steve反问。

“混蛋队长（captain asshole）……”Tony咕囔着。

Steve轻轻地将人放到床上，姿势的变化带动了还在对方体内的性器。

Tony克制不住地“嗯”了一声，“上帝……你甚至连拿都懒得拿出来……”

下一秒，那根东西就被抽了出来，Steve用那双澄澈的眼睛看着他，“拿出来了。”

Tony哭笑不得，“面不改色地说下流话，在床上无赖至极的美国队长……啊，天佑美利坚，千万别让热爱你的人民知道这样的你。”

“没有人能看见这样的我，”Steve凑过去亲吻Tony湿润的眼睛，那看起来红红的，“只有你。”

“Steve……”Tony的胸膛上下起伏着，仿佛因为刚才那句话而情动。他弯起一只脚，勾住Steve的腰，邀请他进入他的身体，然而Steve只是在入口处徘徊、摩擦。

“你在做什么，Iron Man?”他咬着对方耳朵，轻声问。

Tony向上挺着腰，不回答，只是叫男人的名字，“Steve……Steve……”

“告诉我你想要的,Iron Man。”男人开始在他身上留下一个一个吻痕，从脖子到胸口，从腰间到大腿内侧，让身下的人止不住地颤抖。

Tony咬着嘴唇，侧过身，抬起一条腿，让那个饥渴的小洞露出来，他伸出一只手去触碰男人的性器，另一只手伸向自己的后穴，手指在入口处摩挲了一会儿，然后伸进去将其撑开，而在做这一系列的动作时，那双湿润的大眼睛一直望着金发男人，眼神中毫不掩饰自己的欲望。

Steve不需要比这更明确的暗示了，他也侧躺到床上，扶住Tony伸出的大腿，从后面侧着进入了他。Tony已经高潮过两次，内壁依旧很是敏感，几乎在他进去的时候就开始小声呻吟。他稍稍抬起上身，和转过头来的Tony接吻，另一只手找寻到对方空闲的手，辗转抚摸，继而十指相扣在Tony的脑侧。

抽插的动作不再如之前一般刻意放慢，但这一次Tony的肠液分泌得特别多，很快从他屁股里流出来的液体就弄湿了已经变得通红的臀肉和Steve私处的毛发，并随着两人挺动迎合的动作，发出淫靡的湿润水声。

过了一会儿，Steve抽出来，将已经被操得软绵绵的人摆成跪着的姿势，再次从后面进入。他不再克制自己的欲望，开始用力凶狠地操干起来。Tony原本还在向后耸动屁股，迎合他的动作，现在只是上半身软软地趴在那里，只有屁股翘得高高的。

当Steve集中快速地顶弄对方的那一点时，身下的人带着哭腔喊起来，两手胡乱抓着床单，脑袋却一直朝着左边。

Steve奇怪，于是也转过去看，下一秒他便觉得腹部又涌起一股强烈的欲望。他猛地抽出来，一把捞起还搞不清楚状况的人，一步两步跨到了落地窗边，一只手迅速撩起对方的大腿，另一只手则从Tony腋下穿过撑在玻璃上，面对面地再次长驱直入，激烈地直接将对方顶离了地面。

等到Tony回过神来，Steve已经压着他拼命地将他往玻璃里面操了，而他的脚趾根本触碰不到地面，随即慢了半拍的脑子明白了：Steve发现了他偷偷望着落地窗中两人缠绵的倒影这个事实了。

噢，看美国队长的老二进出自己的身体，那绝对辣到冒烟，他才不会放过那样的绝妙机会！

“喜欢你刚才看到的吗，Tony，嗯，喜欢吗？”Steve一边问，一边凶猛地操着他，每一下都准确无误地撞到那个地方，很快Tony的声音带上了浓重的鼻音和哭腔，他根本分不出精神去回答对方的问题。

他硬得发疼，想要触碰自己的性器，但是Steve只是更激烈地进入他，让他根本无暇去找寻自己的阴茎，没多久他便气喘吁吁地挂在那里，任凭Steve掠夺他的意志，控制他的身体，主宰他的一切。快感如同新年午夜的烟花一般在脑海中绽放，耀眼璀璨如同极致的美，他无法形容，无法放弃，无法割舍。他什么都看不见，眼睛望出去一片模糊，只有一团燃烧着的金色的火，向他蔓延，而他奋不顾身。

有什么东西流出了他的眼睛。

Tony什么都听不见，只听见那个他深爱着的也深爱着他的男人低低的嗓音，“你哭的样子真美。”

然后他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，接受了射进他体内的东西。

\----  
醒过来的时候，Tony感觉自己全身都要散架了，某个地方难以言喻地酸疼，但是身体却干燥而温暖，得益于身后那个紧紧抱着他的金发男人。

“早安，Tony。”Steve吻他的后脑勺，轻声说。

“……后来发生了什么？”他问，声音沙哑得不像他自己。

“……你被我操哭了。”

“……闭嘴！”

“你哭的样子真美。”美国队长不怕死地补充道。

然后，内战开始了。

 

END


End file.
